<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days of Base Guitar by Baseguitarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534628">30 Days of Base Guitar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baseguitarz/pseuds/Baseguitarz'>Baseguitarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Ibuki has body dysmorphia real bad and eating disorder stuff may come up in later chapters, Ibuki likes the shaved head even tho he hates it, Incest tw is for Kanon bein in love with Leon, Leon accepts that he actually likes baseball, Leon drools yall, Leon is a fucking perv but ibuki is too, but ibuki and leon are wholesome and happy in this, i do NOT ship and not in a shippy context, its just a canon fact unfortunately, probably wont be an everyday update but ill do it all eventually, shes his first cousin i HATE it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baseguitarz/pseuds/Baseguitarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day Leon x Ibuki challenge using prompts from parasite-z on tumblr! Every pairing deserves one of these challenges, so I'm providing it for my favorite rarepair. Please enjoy! ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was like, a million times worse than stage fright.</p><p>Honestly I could not remember the last time I was nervous on stage even.Getting on stage with Black Cherry the first few times was scary, especially after all the contractual obligations, but since I started being more faithful to my music style I had no reason to be scared anymore. I was damn confident on stage now.</p><p>I supposed the last time I was even nearly this scared was my first performance. My dad, as distant as he was due to his career, pulled me on his massive stage and let me play a song for everyone. My first performance was unannounced to a sold out stadium of rock elitists who missed the golden days of rock, shelling out hundreds to see my sellout of a father. I was twelve and I shook the whole time but it was the day that started everything for me. The people ate me up. They loved me. </p><p>Pulling my mind out of those memories, I tried to focus on not looking like a space cadet. "So like, what did you guys do today?"</p><p>"Eh, Taka did this whole community service thing. We all had to get around and clean up the school grounds and shit. He made me clean up the dugout. Which is stupid, cuz only the reserve corps kids use that field and I'm too good to play with them so it isn't like I even made the mess in the first place." Leon let out a really, really long sigh. I had never met him but this Taka dude seemed really exhausting and sort of had a bone to pick with Leon for him blatantly writing off Hope's Peak dress code. "What did you guys do though? You don't gotta deal with the freakin' Ultimate Moral Compass so your day was probably more interesting than mine."</p><p>I pursed my lips, recalling the day. "Yeah, Ms. Chisa isn't that strict at all. She just picks a student every day to host a class on their ultimate so that everyone gets time to practice and we all get a learning experience out of it. Kaz got picked and he taught us how to change oil in a car but I totally forgot it all."</p><p>Leon looked sort of dazed for a second, then shook his head. "Huh. Uh, yeah."</p><p>I blinked. "Yeah what?"</p><p>"If you like, need someone to change your oil, I know how to do it. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that." I was really freaked out. Leon was cool, and I pretty much was coming to terms with the massive huge big ol fat crush I had on him, but he wasn't really a selfless dude. It wasn't really his speed to be offering help on something like that. </p><p>I could only laugh at it though. It was cute that he offered. "Dude, I have a chauffeur. Rich dad, remember?"</p><p>"Fuck, yeah. I didn't forget I just wanted to be nice or whatever." He sort of just looked away from me and kept walking on, carrying my books for me.</p><p>And while that was sweet of him to do it was my crisis for the day. I was absolutely determined to hold his hand today and it was gonna be a real big challenge to do so when he always insisted on carrying them for me. If he didn't do that I would be able to ride my normal adrenaline train and just snatch his hand and play it off all cool but that wasn't an option. </p><p>"I'm assuming you know how to drive then even though you're too young to?" I nudged him.</p><p>Leon smiled and looked quite proud of himself. "Yeah, my mom is American and thought it was really stupid that we can't drive until we're eighteen here and my dad just let her teach me." He looked back at me, "I can totally take you for a spin sometime!"</p><p>"I like living, but thanks!" Leon seemed like the type of guy to get really bad road rage and probably could barely drive anyways since he was only sixteen, but I really did wanna ride with him one day. </p><p>The baseball star went all quiet for a second, but laughed it all off after a moment. "Yeah, probably shouldn't involve you in illegal stuff anyways since you're gonna be mega mega famous when you graduate. Wouldn't ever wanna fuck any of that up for you. Or like, something like that anyways."</p><p>He was vaguely talking in circles and sort of unconfidently which was again, not something I was accustomed to with him. Both of us were acting sort of strange but at least I knew why I was all nervous. Maybe he had a bad day? One day he explained to me how nasty dugouts could get and cleaning all that up on your own was probably a massive hassle. </p><p>I upped my pace so that I was ahead of him, walking backwards. "Hey, you're acting weird."</p><p>"And you always act weird so I don't see a problem. Maybe I'm just picking up after you since I'm around you more now." </p><p>I crossed my arms, still walking backwards. "Nah, you're acting like you had a bad day sort of weird. Did something happen?"</p><p>He rolled his absolutely gorgeous eyes at me. "Yeah, nah, you're reading into it too much. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Pouting now, I puffed my cheeks up. "You shouldn't lie to your friends just to look cool ya know. I thought you trusted me!" I sighed dramatically, making the most over the top expression I could make by resting the back of my hand against my forehead, "and to think I thought I was a valued friend to you, Ibuki's all offended and might cry."</p><p>I had never seen him with eyes that big. "Hey, no, fuck, don't cry! Literally nothing's wrong I just…," he paused, looking for words, "... I had a weird day but it wasn't bad. I'm just really tired from cleaning all that up. Please don't cry."</p><p>If I had known he was gonna get that worked up over me jokingly being dramatic I would have never done it. Fuck! "You can take a nap in my dorm if you want! </p><p>"R-really? That would be nice." He gave me that million dollar grin. My heart melted.</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, of course! Ibuki would never let her friend-" just as I was in the middle of explaining how good of a friend I was, I backed up into someone. Pivoting, I turned to apologize.</p><p>"Hihi! Sorry about that! I'm not very observant sometimes. Are you ok?" She was a really pretty girl so I felt like, twice as bad as I did before. Her hair was short and a cute chestnut brown.</p><p>And even though I was the one addressing her, she was staring right over my shoulder at Leon for some reason.</p><p>"I-I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry." The stranger immediately bowed her head, "I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>I blinked. "Huh? I'm the one who ran into you. You shouldn't be sorry at all. Did I bonk your head? Oh no, I can help! I have an ice pack in my dorm!"</p><p>The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, and I surely must have hit her a little too hard somehow. "Nono, it's ok. I'm just gonna go now. I'm sorry. Just please forgive me, okay?"</p><p>"I already told you that-"</p><p>Leon cut me off and walked in front of me, blocking her off from me. "Look, it's fine. Just don't pull any shit on her."</p><p>Her expression somehow became even more meek. "I-I would never do that."</p><p>"Then you have literally nothing to worry about, okay? You shouldn't work yourself up over shit like this." He sighed, "I'll see ya later."</p><p>Bowing again to me, the stranger apologized yet again. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two be, I didn't mean it like that at all…. Bye!" She almost sounded like she was crying, but ran off before I could see her face.</p><p>Stunned, I watched her run. "What was all that about?"</p><p>Leon let out a very, very long sigh. "It's a lot to get into. Like, a lot to get into."</p><p>"Ibuki has very good ears, go for it."</p><p>He shook his head, "Some of it is pretty embarrassing."</p><p>We started waking off again, but I refused to let it go. "One time I forgot to wear shorts under my skirt during a performance and a dude got a panty shot of me and sold it to a huge magazine and my panties are just in a magazine forever. I doubt that this could be that embarrassing!"</p><p>Leon shot me a very concerned look. "That's not legal though?"</p><p>"Yeah no, it's not and they got shut down over it but it's still out there." It was super embarrassing, but I let most things roll off my pack pretty easily. </p><p>He grasped my books tighter. "I think it would scare you if I got into it, so I'd rather not."</p><p>"I handle haunted houses super well! I only scream like twelve times! You can tell me anything." To comfort him, I gently grabbed onto his shoulder. One step closer to holding hands!</p><p>I felt him tense up. "It's a lot more serious than a jump scare or anything like that."</p><p>"Well, I can be serious when I need to be. I can hear you out, ya know." Deciding that it would be creepy to let my hand linger too much longer, I let go. But not before making a mental note of how warm his body was. </p><p>"Shut up about it already, ok? I already said like three fucking times that I don't wanna talk about it! Damn, you dense or somethin'?" He spoke with more venom in his voice than I was ever used to hearing from him. I felt awful suddenly, and I wanted to cram everything I had just said back down my throat.</p><p>Before I was able to choke out an apology, he stopped walking. "Fuck, shit. I'm really sorry about that. I don't mean that. I think you're really smart and you're just really confused probably, and I'd be confused too cause you don't know anything about this at all and I don't mean to be half as defensive as I am but I really, really don't wanna scare you off from being my friend and I definitely didn't mean to cuss at you."</p><p>For once in my life, I was quiet. For one of the first times ever I did not know what to say, and did not sputter something random out to compensate for the silence like I normally would. </p><p>And it freaked him out. His face got all distressed and his words came out faster than normal. "Hey! It's ok, I'll tell you ok? Please don't be upset. I'll explain it all in your dorm, if I can still come in, I'm really really really sorry."</p><p>I tried my best to shake it all off. "Y-yeah. You can still come in, of course. And you're not obligated to tell me if it makes you that upset…"</p><p>"Well yeah, but like," he pursed his lips and looked much more nervous than I was accustomed to, "You're my friend right? So I can trust you with things like that. I don't mind."</p><p>My smile was small, but still there. "Yeah. You can trust me."</p><p>"It is really weird though. So sorry in advance for that."</p><p>The rest of the walk to my dorm was pretty peaceful. Being cussed at hurt for approximately six seconds before I let it roll off my back, just like most things. We made small talk and laughed it all off for the moment. </p><p>I pulled out my keys, heavy with various keychains and unlocked my door. Leon had very briefly been in my dorm before, but not really long enough to get accustomed to the surroundings. Since we were main course students we got completely decked out private dorms and I had decorated mine very densely. Various shelves adorned the walls with cryptic knickknacks and posters were plastered everywhere. It was visually a little overwhelming to anyone who was not me. </p><p>Of course, I locked the door behind us. As secure as the school was, reserve corps kids did get curious. "Welcome to my dorm! Feel free to take a seat wherever." I gestured off to the small living room area. I had a few bean bangs thrown on the floor and a particularly comfortable couch. My dad had given it to me so it of course fit our mutually shared tacky aesthetic, zebra print. </p><p>"Shit, this is really cool Ibuki." And just as I suspected, he was in total awe. I was proud of my eye for decor.</p><p>I flashed a very confident expression, "Mhm! I cannot stand boring rooms."</p><p>Crashing onto the couch I got comfy, taking up a huge amount of space. Granted I was small so it really wasn't that much space I supposed, and there was still plenty of room left for him to sit if he wanted to sit there. I hoped he would sit there.</p><p>He set my books down on the coffee table and fortunately my wish came true, and he plopped into the space next to me. Unfortunately he didn't get too touchy or close, but I could still feel his body warmth and that was enough to make me blush.</p><p>"Uh… so like, about all that." Leon got straight to the point. I noticed his voice was shaky, which surprised me. Surely it wasn't that awful, right?</p><p>I was quiet, and as attentive as I was capable of being. </p><p>A sigh escaped his cute lips. "See it's like really fucked up, so you gotta promise me again you won't be mad or grossed out."</p><p>I made a cross motion over my heart, beaming. "Cross my heart and hope to die, I won't be freaked out."</p><p>Leaning forward and rubbing at his knees, he explained the situation. His expression was intense, switching between absolutely mortified and hurt as he spoke. "So that girl is my cousin, Kanon. I'm pretty close to her just cause she sort of goes wherever I go, which would be fine and all but it… doesn't just end with that."</p><p>He paused, clearly searching for words. "She's always been really obsessed with me, the whole following around thing has been a thing my whole life ya know? And if it was just that it would be whatever, it's okay to be attached to your family but…" His voice trailed off. </p><p>"She's like. In love with me."</p><p>I cocked my head, "Like romantically?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>I let that sink in for a moment, and fortunately I was able to not react as if that was the strangest thing I had heard in a long time. Knowing I would feel awful if I made him feel guilty for something he genuinely had no control over, I offered as much comfort as I could. "Well, why would I be upset with you for that? That's probably really hard to handle."</p><p>He groaned, "God, you have no idea. The whole reason she got all apologetic is because she has a tendency to follow me around if she sees me with a girl too much, regardless if I'm dating them or not. Takes it as a threat or whatever. I probably could have seen her coming but I was too busy looking at you… 're books!" </p><p>Hehe, I caught onto that. I would have snapped back with a flirty comment but sort of caught on that the situation was a little too intense for it. "Well, she's gonna have to get used to it. Cause I like being around you."</p><p>"You too." He leaned back further in my chair, getting more comfy now that it was off his chest. "I was really afraid to tell you all that. It's really weird." Those pretty blue eyes stared up to my ceiling, "I mean objectively it seems like I should just write her out of my life, but she's family and I do care. I wanna help her not be so obsessed with me but the more I try, the more she takes it the wrong way. I don't really know what to do about it."</p><p>Pursing my lips, I offered up the only advice I knew to give. "You know, there's only so much you can do. It's sort of her journey to move on from it, right? You can help, but you can't fully help someone until they accept that they want help. Until then… you can't blame yourself for her inability to change right now." My voice trailed off, and I coughed, "Well, something like that. Ibuki really doesn't know much about the human psyche or anything deep and complex like that! Not my speed at all."</p><p>"You know what my least favorite thing about you is?"</p><p>My heart sunk into the floor. "H-huh?"</p><p>Suddenly, I was overwhelmed, and my little challenge to hold his hand went to a whole new level. My heart picked up right off the floor and was suddenly sky high, because holy shit he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He was so warm and so strong and I could hardly keep my composure in the slightest, I almost didn't care to even try to keep it together and probably would have ended up squealing if he did not speak again.</p><p>"You write off how smart you are all the time. You're probably better at reading people than anyone I've ever met. You should do that less. I dunno why you do it, cause you're real smart. Silly, but smart." His voice was so calm and comforting, even if the words themselves made me a little uncomfortable. My persona of being constantly upbeat and carefree meant a lot to me. It wasn't even really faked, but I did hide how emotionally attuned I was sometimes to keep people cheered up. </p><p>It wasn't something I was prepared to address though, so I offered up a little distraction. "Hey, you totally ruined my day."</p><p>"H-huh? How?" Suddenly that cool expression faded into panic, eyes wide as ever. </p><p>Since he had just pulled the same move on me with getting me all worked up before sliding a smooth move on me, I figured it was time for payback. I was finally gonna achieve what I had planned to do all day. I rode the adrenaline, reached across his body and snatched his hand, interlocking my fingers with his. His hand was calloused, even more than mine. It was veiny too, and just as warm and comforting as the rest of his body was proving to be.</p><p>Looking him in the eye, I gave him the prettiest little wink I could offer. "I wanted to hold your hand today, and then you fucked up my plan by getting all bold and skipping to putting your arm around me."</p><p>He blinked, shocked for half a second. But that precious little smirk took over again. "Well, then I guess I'll try to fix it by not letting go."</p><p>I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon is always worn out after games, and Ibuki is always there to comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sleeeeeeepy."</p><p>It was a little silly of me to be complaining about something like that. After all we were riding back home from his baseball game and just like always, Leon was the star of the show on that field. I was really glad that he was accepting the things he liked, even if it made him seem a little less punk in his own eyes. It didn't change a thing to me. The shaved head looked fine.</p><p>His body ran like a heater. He was clean, fortunately, because he always left games a mess. It was endearing and all but not exactly ideal to cuddle up to. The fields he played at were pretty nice though and he got a good shower in before hopping in the car. Just like always, he smelled like axe, and I was unfortunately growing fond of that smell.</p><p>"Well, I'm tired. And my body hurts." He kicked around his legs a little, adjusting to the strain on his muscles.</p><p>From the front seat his mother put in her two cents, "Well, that's what happens when you stop playing for a long time."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, coach has told me that like a million times so I don't really need to hear it anymore." And he was quite right about that- Nekomaru was so adamant about keeping Leon on this path now that he even would bother me about it in class. Not like I minded much, because I liked when people cared about him just as much as I did.</p><p>I smiled a little, because I really doubted anyone cared just as much as me. But regardless seeing people beam with pride over my boyfriend always brought me joy.</p><p>Leon was holding my hand, mindlessly tracing his thumb over my knuckles. His hands were always especially calloused after games and he had told me in the past that it would sort of gross girls out, but it didn't phase me in the slightest. It had nothing to do with me being especially in love or whatever (even though I was), but my hands were just as disgusting all the time. Even though my fingers were well adjusted to pressing against guitar strings I was always pushing harder, pushing so hard that they would bleed. It was pretty normal for me to get Mikan to bandage 'em up for me when I was not actively playing.</p><p>We had the roughest hands to be holding and I would not have it any other way. </p><p>But he let go, opting to move his hand so that he could wrap an arm around my waist. Neither of us had much regard for safety laws and thus felt no need to buckle up, so I easily was pulled closer to him. I gave him a curious look.</p><p>It was dark outside and thus was dark in the backseat, but even then I could tell he was actually exhausted and not just tired or sleepy. "Mm, you're cute."</p><p>"You're cute too. And you're sleepy."</p><p>"Hi sleepy, I'm dad."</p><p>I chuckled, elbowing him softly. "You're so tired that you totally flopped on that joke. Made no sense at all." </p><p>Leon shot me a genuinely annoyed look, opening his mouth to correct me before his mind caught up with it all. "Huh… yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>Normally I would have pestered him with a million questions and random thoughts, but he was entirely worn out and I could see it damn clear even in the dark. His eyes were even a little puffy. He was precious.</p><p>Without any announcement, he shifted quickly and laid down, resting his head in my lap. He got all curled up and comfy. "Mm. Goodnight."</p><p>"Huh? Already?" It wasn't really all that shocking. Leon had a propensity to sleep whenever he got overwhelmed anyways and could pretty much just fall asleep anywhere. I did notice that he would push himself to stay awake if I was around though.</p><p>I smiled to myself. Maybe he was getting more comfortable around me.</p><p>His nod was soft, and barely noticeable. "Mhm. Hold me okay? You're easy to sleep with."</p><p>My face went flush immediately and while I normally definitely would have popped on with a quick joke about that choice of words, I chose to avoid it to not damn his parents' opinion of me. "Aw, you're normally not this soft."</p><p>"Shush. I'm tired and my body hurts, just cuddle me. You never hurt." Somehow he was proving to be more romantic half asleep than he ever was when fully awake. Don't get me wrong, he was well known to be a charmer but this felt so much more genuine. I never fell for his cheesy gimmicks. But I did fall for this. </p><p>Once again I thanked the darkness for the cover it gave me, and thanked the fact that Leon was too dense and too sleepy to read how flush my face was staying. Not like I minded wearing my emotions on my sleeve, but it was nice to see him be so at ease. I wouldn't wanna take away from how precious this was at all.</p><p>"Well, where does it hurt?" My voice got low, almost melodic, doing my best to be soothing. Even though my voice could be grating I had a good singing range and could sort of manipulate my normal speaking voice whenever it was convenient. </p><p>A small groan left his parted lips, "Well like, everywhere, but mostly my shoulders. And my head. But mostly my shoulders…"</p><p>"Hm, ok then." It would be too hard to message him at all at this angle, not to mention I had no clue what I was doing in that regard and knew it would be better to leave all the complicated massage techniques to Nekomaru when they saw one another tomorrow. But for now, I could offer one thing. </p><p>With just the tips of my fingers I traced over the shoulder closest to me. I did note that while I always was very aware of how warm he was next to me that he was particularly warm now. Muscles did heat up after working out, right? Maybe that was why. </p><p>He sighed softly, and I melted. Leon was never this vulnerable and I was falling madly for it. I wanted to remember every second of it. </p><p>Shifting, he moved and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a vaguely awkward hug while laying his head in my lap. "You're comfy." He muttered, eyes closed. "That feels good."</p><p>I kept rubbing gently at his shoulder, deciding to not rub too deeply. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there, and I was quite certain he was content to cuddle me and drool in my lap.</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep I realized I was content with that as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm so shocked that any of these stories have been getting hits, thank you for giving this ship a chance. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three: Playing Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being an ultimate does create a lot of brand deal opportunities, after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally sport video games bored the absolute shit out of me. I adored video games, but never understood the hype around those NFL football type of games where all the characters were imported from real teams. Fantasy sports really were not my thing. </p><p>But when you finally unlock the ability to play as your boyfriend on a baseball video game with a huge budget, it changes your perspective just a little bit.</p><p>I listened attentively while the achievement was announced. </p><p>"Good job! You've unlocked a new player. Welcome Leon Kuwata to the field!" In all of his animated glory, I watched in awe as he twirled his baseball bat and gave the camera one of his classic charming expressions. My heart felt warm. Of course he looked better in person but that did not remove the pride I felt. </p><p>I was the only person on Earth privileged enough to unlock a 'character' with said character next to them. "Hey hey, look at the stats, I have the best pitch in the whole game."</p><p>"Well duh, you literally hold the world record, silly." He somehow was more impressed that he was one of the most OP playable characters in this game than he was that he held the record in real life. Leon had a habit of writing off his baseball skills, but was absolutely gushing over it in animated form.</p><p>Leon grabbed the controller out of my hand, switching the menu over to his stats. "Look! It says my real pitch speed. It's so cool. They had to make animations exclusive to my model cause of it. They have an unlockable outfit from where I still had my long hair too, which is really bitchin'."</p><p>He was still pretty bummed out about having to shave off his hair. I assured him it looked fine and it really /did/ look fine, but it bothered him a lot. He insisted that he looked really weird next to me and that he didn't keep up with my aesthetic anymore. But his fashion taste was immaculate, his face was perfect and his eyes were so fucking gorgeous that it didn't matter. </p><p>"Well, you look cute both ways." I adored rubbing at his head now, the texture of shaved hair was really satisfying to me. He was still a smidge touchy about me doing it, but was getting more fond of it. </p><p>Not fond enough to let it go on for too long, so he handed the controller back. "Cmon, cmon, play as me!"</p><p>"I willlllll." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling. "You gotta promise me that you'll unlock me on Guitar Hero tonight though!" </p><p>"Well duh. You're the cutest playable character in the game anyways." Leon pulled me into his lap, looking over my shoulder at the tv. "Cmon start the new game, I'll give you pointers on how I'd actually play it."</p><p>And when I went to the menu to start the new game, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and hit play.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>